Hearts and Minds
by Laura Scofield
Summary: Set at the end of The Novice. Dannyl meets Dorrien again for the first time in years, and begins to realise his feelings for the Healer have changed a lot... First of a 2 part fic. Dannyl/Dorrien


**Hearts and Minds**

_This is set during the Novice…but I've changed the events somewhat. Dannyl has just returned from Elyne, but I'm pretending Tayend didn't exist (I just cannot bear to have Dannyl cheating on him, so it's better if he never met him for the purpose of this fanfic). Instead though, Dannyl has been inspired by the open-minded Elyne culture, and has realised and accepted that he is a lad. So Dannyl returns to the Guild at the end of The Novice. After reporting to the High Lord on his Ambassadorial work, he is allowed to remain at the Guild for a few weeks. The story begins a couple of days after Sonea's Arena battle with Regin. _

Dannyl hadn't laid eyes on him for nearly three years. Having shared Rothen's rooms with him as a Novice, he had always considered him like a younger brother (and a cheeky one at that). But now, seeing Rothen's only son for the first time since he had left to become a village Healer, Dannyl was taken by complete surprise.

Dorrien now possessed an air of confidence, something that he certainly wasn't attributed with as a Novice. Yet he still retained a certain amount of his former boyish features. He had let his chestnut coloured hair grow to his shoulders in soft waves. His eyes still held a glint of mischievousness, but it was better concealed now he was a man. His height had probably not changed since Dannyl had last seen him, yet the young Healer seemed taller somehow, most likely due to his new self-assured manner. All in all, Dannyl was very pleased to have the chance to become re-acquainted with him…

But Dannyl could not help but be troubled about Dorrien's behaviour. Even on his first day back to the Guild, Dannyl noticed how sometimes Dorrien would be silent for a time, and adopt a sober expression on his face. This seemed so out of character for the Healer, he was usually very amiable and pleasant company. So these intermittent phases of apparent melancholy mystified Dannyl. Was he upset over Sonea's rejection? Once, while he and Dorrien were chatting in Rothen's Rooms, Dannyl took the opportunity to ask Dorrien gently if there was anything wrong. Dorrien's shocked expression spoke in confirmation to Dannyl's enquiry, but he shook his head quickly as his father came into the room. Dannyl could not fail to realise that Dorrien was masking his problem by appearing his usual self around others, so no one would suspect anything was the matter.

Dannyl was beginning to grow strongly attached to the younger man, and as a result anxious about his odd behaviour. As a Novice, when Rothen had become his Guardian, Dannyl became immediately fond of Dorrien, who was five years his junior. With his eagerness for adventure and mischief, his ability to learn quickly, and his enthusiasm for life, it was difficult not to like the boy. He and Dannyl grew to be as brothers, getting each other into trouble with Rothen, and plotting revenge on Novices they hated. Dannyl could even remember times when Dorrien would come to him to discuss anything that was on his mind, and he continued to be comfortable with telling Dannyl his problems up to his Graduation. Often, Dannyl wondered if he knew more about Dorrien that Rothen did, but that was by no means a result of Rothen being a bad parent. Dorrien had explained that he found it easy to talk about things with Dannyl, as Dannyl more often than not succeeded in cheering him up.

Long before Dorrien's Graduation, he had heart set on becoming a Healer. He was offered the chance to work in a Kyralian village after his formal training was completed. He delightedly accepted, even though it meant living away from his family and friends. Dannyl could recall the sadness he had felt, as he was forced to say goodbye to the newly appointed Healer. He had at one stage felt anger at Dorrien, for choosing to leave, but this soon gave way to acceptance that this was the life Dorrien yearned for. And it suited him perfectly. He could now put his caring nature and careful Healing skills to their best use by helping others. Dannyl was happy for him, even though he himself was now left separated from the only best friend he had ever known.

However, now upon meeting Dorrien again after over three years, Dannyl for the first time didn't see him as a younger brother. On the contrary, Dorrien was now a grown man, who was responsible for looking after the Healing needs of a whole village. Dannyl was soon chatting and swapping stories with Dorrien like they had never been apart. The young man's enthusiasm for his work gained Dannyl's admiration. He was starting to appreciate the sparkle in Dorrien's eyes when he spoke of anything that he was particularly interested in, and the way he spoke impulsively in his eagerness on a topic. How his eyes widened when he was surprised, giving him an appearance of innocence and youth. The manner in which his soft lips would curl into a smile, or pout when he was annoyed. His smooth cheeks, which flushed a delicate shade of crimson whenever he was embarrassed.

Yes, Dannyl was starting to realise that he now felt VERY differently about Dorrien… But before he tried to sort out his own feelings, he was determined to find out what was troubling the young man, and help him in any way he could.

_This was the very first fanfic I wrote! So go easy on me :P _

_The sequel to this fic is called _**Dorrien's Desire**_, and is up now! _


End file.
